This disclosure is directed to blister card packages and, more particularly, to blister packages having a trap-sealed blister card housed within a surrounding enclosure with an optional window for viewing a product in the blister. Much of the package may be formed from a single blank of paperboard.
Manufacturers and retailers of consumer goods, such as pharmaceuticals, software, electronics, health and beauty products and the like, typically package their products in various types of display packages. For example, many consumer goods are packaged in blister or clamshell packages formed by positioning a consumer good in a flanged blister made from various polymeric and/or paperboard materials and sealing the flanged blister between two paperboard substrates. Packages may be made based largely on paperboard, for example, NATRALOCK packages made by MeadWestvaco Corporation. Packaging made primarily of paperboard is more sustainable than packaging made from petroleum-based plastics. The paperboard used in such packages may be tear-resistant as described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,635.
Packages are often made by positioning a blister upon a display card (where the blister is entirely visible) or within a carton where at least a portion of the blister is visible. It is desired to have a package that contains the blister within an enclosure made from a single blank of sheet material.